Libertad
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: -Josh Hutcherson-volteo a verlo, un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, con una sonrisa encantadora y un aire de tranquilidad


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Suzanne Collins, la trama es totalmente mia **

**Trabajo Escolar para la clase de Expresión Escrita**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Libertad<p>

El olor a flores recién cortadas impregnaba la pequeña oficina de Jennifer, risas de niños se colaban por las ventanas que estaban ligeramente abiertas y su respiración era pausada y rítmica, sus ojos estaba clavados en la cámara fotográfica que sostenía entre sus manos, su trabajo consistía en fotografiar a niños y jóvenes, aunque no era su empleo soñado, disfrutaba hacerlo. Cada año a principios de primavera mandaba una solicitud a la Academia Dalton De Fotografía, pero jamás recibía respuesta

-Jenn- llamo Clove, su asistente- Son las 5 de la tarde- ella agradeció con una sonrisa, cogió sus cosas y bajo a toda velocidad del edificio, no es que tuviera prisa simplemente quería salir lo más rápido de ahí

La calles estaban infestadas de gente, Jenn odiaba las multitudes no es que sufriera antropofobia pero en si las personas no eran lo suyo.

Unas esquinas antes de llegar el taxi paro en un semáforo y mirando por la ventana vio un enorme letrero que decía, ''Camina y Corre'' no supo que quiera decir ni tampoco le tomo importancia, ''Debe ser una propaganda''- pensó y el auto siguió. Finalmente llegó, pago el taxi y camino escaleras arriba no sin antes saludar amablemente al portero de su edificio.

Prim y Rue la saludaron, eran sus dos pajaritos color rojo y azul respectivamente que había comprado en una visita turística, desde hace meses había dejado de cantar y solo comían los suficiente, la posible muerte de estas criaturas la asustaba, esos dos seres eran su única compañía.

Tenía familia en algún lugar del país, pero no podía volver con ellos, algo se lo impedía, ni siquiera hablaban por teléfono, fijo su visto en la vista de su ventana, vio el árbol a punto de tirar todas sus hojas, el parque donde familias y niños jugaban y las nubes grises que ahora formaban parte del paisaje.

El tono de su celular la distrajo, en la pantalla se podía leer ''Nuevo Email'', Desconocía la dirección, abrió el mensaje y leyó con cuidado

_Hola Jennifer_

_Tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, Soy Isabelle, solíamos ir juntas a la prepa…Al fin te he encontrado, pensé que vivías en una cueva a miles de kilómetros de la civilización, iré a Nueva York en dos semanas, quisiera verte_

_Besos, espero respuesta_

Jenn no dudo en contestar, de verdad deseaba ver una cara familiar, habían sido mejores amigos en prepa y hace dos años que no se veían, agradeció que ella tuviera la iniciativa de buscarla, necesita alguien en estos momentos.

El día al fin llego, pidió permiso en su trabajo, arreglo más de lo usual su departamento y corrió al aeropuerto, vio a su amiga parada en las puertas principales, no había cambiado en nada, su cabello seguía igual de lacio y negro como lo recordaba, seguía teniendo esa faceta de modelo que la caracterizo durante toda la preparatoria. En cuento sus miradas se localizaron corrieron la una a la otra.

-Jenn, mírate sigues igual de guapa-

-Tú siempre pareces modelo-

Se dedicaron a ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, como Jennifer pensó su amiga no había cambiado, seguía siendo esa alma libre, que volaba sin dirección aparente

-No pienso casarme, es una atadura innecesaria- Isabelle venia la vida como una aventura, mientras Jenn la veía como una lucha constante.

-Conozco un club cerca de aquí, déjame instalarme en mi hotel y vamos un rato-

-No lo sé Is, sabes que odio esos lugares- exclamo Jenn

-Hazlo por mí- e hizo esa cara con la manipulaba a Jennifer desde preparatoria

-Está bien, pero tú tendrás que ir mañana conmigo a una exposición-

-Trato hecho-

Horas más tarde Jennifer se encontraba frente al espejo toda mojada y tratando de averiguar que ponerse, al final se hartó de pensar y se puso unos jeans, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas plateadas. La puerta de abrió y con ella vio a su amiga con un vestido negro algo corto.

Las luces del enorme cartel iluminaban la calle y en la entrada había miles de personas, a Isabelle no le tomo más que unos cuentos coqueteos para poder entrar y lo primero fue ir a la barra, pero eso solo hizo recordarle a Jennifer por que odiaba estos lugares.

-¿Quieres bailar?- un chico alto y rubio se acercó a Is y ella sin decir más tomo su mano, Dejando a Jennifer sola

-Parece que nos han dejado solos- una voz al lado de ella la asusto

-Eso parece-contesto Jenn tajante

-Josh Hutcherson-volteo a verlo, un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, con una sonrisa encantadora y un aire de tranquilidad

-Jennifer Lawrence- estrechó sus manos

-Dime, ¿te trajeron arrastrando o vienes por voluntad propia?-Jenn no tardo en dejar escapar una risita

-Amarrada, ¿acaso no ves las marcas de la cuerda?- los dos rieron – Tu amigo es ese que baila con mi amigo, ¿no?-

-Se llama Alexander, y es todo un Don Juan- dijo en tono de advertencia

-Mi amiga tampoco es una mujer de un solo hombre-

-Si no estás aquí por voluntad, ¿Cuál fue el trato?- pregunto Josh

-Yo venía y ella me acompaña a una exposición en Central Park-

-La expo de Dalton- Jenn asintió-Entonces el que nos encontremos aquí no es coincidencia, yo acepte venir por el mismo motivo-

-Eres fotógrafo- Jenn no puedo evitar sentirse emocionada

-Vine a New York para esta exposición, llevo 3 años mandando solicitud-

¿Acaso existía alguien con las mismas metas que tú?, Jennifer pensó que si Josh se parecía en eso a ella, tal vez tenía la misma idea de la vida.

-Jenn, ¿Podrás irte sola a casa, Alex me invito a cenar?-

Los dos se fueron sin esperar respuesta

-¿Quieres quedarte en este agradable lugar o prefieres dar una vuelta en las desiertas calles de Broadway?-

-Broadway suena bien- él pago los tragos y salieron rumbo a Broadway

Caminaron por las calles iluminadas por los letreros gigantes.

-¿En que trabajas Jenn?-

-Soy fotógrafa infantil, ¿y tú?- devolvió la pregunta

-Saco fotos en bodas y cumpleaños- los dos rieron al darle cuenta de sus similitudes

-¿Lo disfrutas?- pregunto tímidamente ella

-No- respondió- Prefiero trabajar en eso que me apasiona en lugar de dejarlo solo porque no es como esperaba, ¿tú lo disfrutas? –

-La verdad es que no- era la primera vez que lo admitía- Mis sueños se estancaron-

-Los sueños no se estancan es el soñador que ha perdido el camino- murmuro Josh

Las gotas empezaron a caer de forma suave y tranquila, para después darle paso a una lluvia más moderada, Josh salto a mitad de la calle dejándose empapar

-Ven- animo a Jenn pero esta estaba segura bajo de un techado

-No puedo- se defendió

-Ellos pueden porque piensan que pueden, eso lo dijo Virgilio-

Jenn comenzó a reír y se unió de un salto al chico, sintiendo como el agua limpiaba sus problemas

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Jenn, incapaz de creer que fuera joven

-Trecientos, pero soy un demonio que mata a jóvenes hermosas para permanecer joven y me temo señorita Lawrence que usted es mi siguiente víctima- dijo riendo- Tengo 26 años y me atrevo a decir que tú tienes la misma edad –

-Demonio y adivino- contesto ella

Se quedaron un rato más bajo la lluvia hasta que él se ofreció a acompañarla

-¿Te molesto si te acompaño a Central Park mañana?-

-Claro-

Los dos se fueron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Después de todo tendré que agradecerle a Is por llevarme a ese lugar- dijo mientras entraba a su casa –Prim, Rue no saben lo que paso hoy- les hablo a sus pájaros

Mientras le contaba a sus mascotas su noche, se cambió la ropa mojada se dio un baño y se preparó para dormir, justo cuando el relato acabo se oyó un canto, no una canción si no una tonada de dos notas y eso le basto a la chica para dormir feliz.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaron el cuarto haciendo que el sueño desapareciera, el tono del celular interrumpió un bostezo

-Isabelle- bufo

''No llegare en todo el día amiga, los planes con Alex se alargaron, sal sin mí, lo compasare, lo primero''

Quería sentir oído hacia su amiga pero agradeció poder asar un día entero a solas con Josh aunque apenas lo conocía.

Unas horas más tarde los dos estaban frente a todas las fotos de Central Park, les llamo la atención una foto en particular.

Un ave color azul y blanco en pleno vuelo con las alas extendidas y en un moviente uniforme, el ave se veía libre y feliz, de fondo se notaba un manzano, abajo en forma de firma se podía leer: ''Libertad''

-Un buen fotógrafo ve más allá del concepto simple de una fotografía- aclaro Josh- La libertad no es solo se priva cuando te encierran en 4 paredes, también es el miedo a realizar nuestras metas y probar algo nuevo, la libertad es la sensación que te hace sentir libre pero al mismo tiempo atado a tus ideales-

Antes de que Jenn pudiera contestar algo, un señor alto y robusto se acercó a ellos

-¿Josh Hutcherson y Jennifer Lawrence?-

-¿sí?- murmuraron los dos jóvenes

-Pretendíamos mandarles las cartas pero ya que están aquí, les informo que los dos están seleccionados para trabajar en Hawái como fotógrafos en un nuevo proyecto de la academia Dalton-

-¿enserio?- Grito Josh y el señor asintió-Perfecto solo díganme cuando me voy-

-Perfecto, ¿y usted señorita Lawrence?-

-Tengo que pensarlo-

-Bueno tiene solo una semana, en ese plazo los quiero a los dos en la institución si no se presentan le daremos la oportunidad a alguien más- y dicho eso se fue

-¿Qué tienes que pensar?- grito él- Es la oportunidad que los dos queríamos-

-No lo sé, dejar la cuidad- camino alejándose de las fotografías

-Tienes miedo- la acuso Josh-¿Tienes miedo a no poder controlarlo, a que tal vez no seas lo suficientemente buena y lo vas a arruinar o tienes miedo de dejar tu perfecto mundo de comodidad?-

-No me hables así, ni siquiera me conoces, no eres nadie para juzgarme, ¿Quién te crees?-

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo habrías descubierto-Jenn lo miro confundida- Me llamo Josh Hutcherson, soy fotógrafo y estudie en la misma preparatoria que tu- y de un momento a otro la mente de Jennifer se llenó de recuerdos, lo recordaba, era un chico reservado que no hablaba con nadie pero era de los mejores de la clase –

-Eres tú- murmuro sorprendida

-Veía como te apasionaba la fotografía, siempre te admire por ello, ayer cuando te encontré, te reconocí de inmediato, me di cuenta que me topé con la persona que me hizo amar la fotografía incluso sin haber hablado con ella y ahora cuando al fin te van a dar algo que te mereces, lo vas pensar, y sabes por qué lo haces, tienes terror a no ser buena-La tomo de los hombros con fuerzas- Pero nadie es mejor que tú, nadie va a poder superarte si aceptas esto-

Jenn salió corriendo sin dejar a Josh decir otra palabra, le dolía que tuviera razón, estaba asustada y no era capaz de afrontarlo y aceptar esa gran oportunidad, esa noche lloro todo lo que se había aguantado en esos últimos meses, recordando una a una las palabras de su antiguo compañero.

Al día siguiente su cara esta hinchada de tanto llorar, se levantó y dio de comer a sus mascotas. Las observo y se dio cuenta de que estaban tristes, sus alas se veían caídas y comían con un gran esfuerzo

-Se sientes prisioneras verdad, por eso no cantan, ¿soy yo su cárcel?, porque las tengo aquí enceras, les prive las libertad- y en ese momento lo entendió, no solo estaba privando a Prim y Rue si no también así misma, con sus miedos y su conformidad de quedarse en un trabajo que no la llenaba. Abrió la jaula y dejo ir a sus pájaros, ellos le regalaron una canción de agradecimiento y salieron volando.

-Es tiempo de que haga lo mismo con mi alma-

Josh estaba parado afuera de las enormes puertas de la facultad esperando a que Jenn llegara pero cuando vio que los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecía, se rindió, esperando que ese sentimiento se fuera con el tiempo.

-¿Ibas a irte sin mí?- la voz suave de una mujer lo interrumpió

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-

-Una vez alguien me dijo que tenía miedo y vine a demostrarle que no es cierto-

-Creo que esa persona se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti-

_No importa cuánto miedo tengas y si crees que no eres suficiente, el único secuestrador de tus sueños eres tú. Nunca encarceles tu alma._


End file.
